


chrysalism

by serablossom



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Rainy Days, i bet its gonna rain after i post this, its always raining here in the philippines lately so i was in a rain-fic mood, thunderstorm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serablossom/pseuds/serablossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they all felt afraid every now and then – Tadashi/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> notes (1): writing tadashi imagines is my go-to writing exercise and i mostly write stories for my writing exercise hence all this tadashi
> 
> notes (2): i like to believe that headcanon that marie and tomeo hamada died in a car accident during an unexpected storm and the last thing tadashi did with his parents was argue and he’s been scared of storms since uwu also it’s been raining a lot here in the philippines lately so this fic has good timing
> 
> dedication: to the stormy days and nights here in the philippines because they scare me the fuck out but they’re pretty good background noises when i’m trying to write

 

 

Rain makes Tadashi nervous, but thunderstorms set him  _on edge_.

It’s a childish phobia, really. This fear of thunder and lightning and the seemingly-perpetual rainfall pounding against the roof. He should’ve grown out of this fear, yet it is still very real. He pulls the blankets closer around him and senses it –

– thunder is coming.

Beside him, you are sleeping peacefully, face pressed against his chest, and, at that moment, you are the paragon of ignorant bliss. The boom of thunder doesn’t even reach you in your sleep, the sweet calm of slumber having pulled you into a realm he couldn’t follow. Tadashi tries focusing on your steady breathing hoping it would calm him down, hoping it would lull him to sleep.

And then lightning splits the sky in two, just like Tadashi expects but wishes against. He yelps, his arms absentmindedly tightening around you.

Normally, you were a very deep sleeper but you had become finely attuned to Tadashi's voice, even in your sleep. Especially if he sounded scared. You wake up to Tadashi burying his face in your hair, breathing labored and eyes shut. He hasn’t even noticed that you’d woken up until you pull away to properly look up at him. “Tadashi?” you put a hand against his cheek but get no response. His breath is still coming in quick and sharp and erratic. “Tadashi,” You say stronger this time.

He opens one amber eye at a time. “Hey, (Name).” Tadashi braves a smile. “S-sorry for waking you.”

“No you didn't,” You tell him adamantly, sleep already far from your mind. You pull yourself up so the two of you are eye-level, lying on your sides and entangled. “Did the storm wake you again?”

Tadashi nuzzles into your hand still on his cheek, pressing a kiss on the heel of your palm. “I didn’t get much sleep anyway.” He says as if it makes it all better. You frown at him, pulling him closer the same time another boom of thunder breaks the silence of your bedroom. Tadashi’s arms wrap around your waist in response to your tucking his head under your chin. “Thank you,” He sighs into you, lips moving against your skin. You shiver, move closer, and Tadashi’s muscles are starting to relax, one by one, as you start carding your fingers through his hair.

This isn’t the first time this has happened, and you bet all of Hiro’s botfighting money that this wouldn’t be the last. But, for now, you hum a lullaby, the notes just the slightest bit off-key, and feel Tadashi’s breathing even out.

The rest of the world seems very far away, right then.


End file.
